All Because Of You
by yami sinon
Summary: When Eve and Aisha were fighting against demons, Eve gains a demon right eye, causing her to fall into darkness. Now their sole goal is to cure themselves from the darkness, but is it possible?
1. The Sadist Side

**me: hi guys owo**

**elsword: A NEW STORY?! stupid author :I**

**me: -.- -slaps elsword-**

**rena: elsword, if you don't want to get slapped, stop insulting her.**

**aisha: guessing it's an evexels story?**

**me: yep! owo**

**eve: yay~ (with no enthusiasm)**

**me: ;w; meanie DX anyways let's start :DD**

* * *

characters:

Eve- Code: Nemesis

Elsword- Rune Slayer

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Aisha- Void Princess

Raven- Reckless Fist

Ara- Yama Raja

Add- Lunatic Psyker

* * *

prologue: the sadist side

"Tch. Stupid demon bat."

A silver-haired girl was fighting a girl with purple pigtails. Her title was _The Demon Sniper_.

"You got a problem with my familiar, Eve? Or should I say our little Demon Sniper," the girl with purple pigtails smirked.

Eve got out her whip, hitting the girl, then making the whip explode, "Of course not, _Demon Princess_."

The purple-haired girl winced in pain then made a cloud of poison, surrounding her.

Eve sighed, "Aisha, have you forgotten that poison has no effect on me?"

She ran towards Aisha, "Junk Break!" Burrowing Aisha with her two split drills, leaving scars all over Aisha's body.

Aisha smirked, "Not bad, not bad, Demon Sniper. But I don't see you sniping."

She fired a laser, "Plasma Cutter!"

Eve quickly dodged the lasers then got out her pistol, which her co-partner Chung gave her, and her atomic machine gun.

"Atomic Blaster - Plasma Gun!"

She shot at Aisha with her machine gun, launching her up into the air. Then she used her pistol, hitting Aisha's arm. Finally she jumped up, forming Nasod Spears and dived down to the ground, piercing into Aisha.

"Eve, stop!"

Eve's bangs finally shown both her eyes, her left eye was normal but the right side was demon-like. She was grinning evilly, and her eyes, especially her demon-like eye were filled with bloodthirst.

A blonde-haired elven girl looked at her best friend, "W-what's wrong with her?"

Eve sped towards the elven girl and the boy with pikachu-like hair, still grinning evilly, "I want to hear screams of darkness!"

An ebony-haired man quickly saved Aisha, while an ebony-haired girl sped and saved the other two.

The elven girl glanced at the ebony-haired girl, "What's wrong with her, Ara?"

Ara closed her eyes for a second then said, "She's slowly becoming a demon like us, Rena."

The boy with pikachu-like hair gasped, "Not her too, remember what happened after they became fully demon?"

Rena nodded, sadly, "Yes, Chung. At least, she's the last one of us to get it. But isn't there a way to cure this?"

Aisha nodded, "O-of course there is Rena. But it's my fault Eve was like this..."

Rena stared at her, "How?"

Aisha's familiar, a demon bat, answered, "We were attacked by demons in our last mission and they got Eve and infused their eye into her right side..."

Rena looked at her best friend, "Was that why you covered your right eye, Eve-tan?"

She ran towards her friend, "Eve! Listen to me!"

The demon-like nasod stared at the elven girl, grinning, "I don't know you, but I know that I can make you scream!"

She took out her pistol, getting ready to shoot. Rena closed her eyes, "Eve!"

Aisha ran towards Eve and whacked her with her staff, "Angkor! Help me, cure her demon cloud in her system!"

The bat nodded, "Yes ma'am, how about you str-"

Aisha whacked her staff at her stupid perverted bat, "No way, now help!"

The bat sighed, "Fine!"

The bat shrinked and went into the nasod's system, eating the demon cloud that was corrupting her, then came out back to his normal size.

Rena smiled at Aisha and Angkor, "Thanks you two."

Aisha smiled, "No problem, I don't want the same thing to happen again ever since those two left us."

Rena smiled, "You miss them, don't you?"

Aisha nodded, "It was my fault that you guys are like this, I really need to find a way to cure this..."

**(later that week...)**

"Eve, Aisha, I need your help."

Eve rolled her eyes, sitting in her chair, "What is it, Camilla?"

The nasod had a black eye patch, covering her right eye plus her bangs were still covering her right eye as well.

Camilla, their mission leader, sighed, "I need you two to find _them_."

Aisha stared at Camilla, "Who are you talking about? Who's them?"

Camilla stared at them, "Elsword and Add, the Rune Slayer and the Lunatic Psyker."

* * *

**me: there :DD**

**elsword: so... am i a bad guy?**

**me: nuuu..**

**eve: so we're half-demons?**

**aisha: i'm a girl who can't forgive herself -.-**

**rena: me and eve-tan are besties again :DD**

**aisha: i'm always eve's rival owo**

**eve: and we're demons?**

**ara: um... so... nuu ones gonna die in this story right?**

**me: probably not :3**

**rena: good!**

**me: now plz review, you guys will get rena's homemade cookies!**


	2. The Rune Slayer

**me: back with another chapter :DD**

**elsword: so am i evil?**

**me: didn't i tell you last chapter?**

**elsword: nuuu?**

**me: -slaps elsword-**

**elsword: DX**

**eve: now start**

**me: btw, this story shall now be in eve's and elsword's pov, they switch pov every chapter ouo first eve's pov :3**

* * *

chapter one: the rune slayer

"Who did you say?"

Was I hearing things? Elsword and Add?

Camilla repeated herself, "Elsword and Add."

Aisha stood up, scaring Camilla, "What do you need from them? We've suffered enough from the demons and now you want us to go find our demon friends?!"

"Aisha, calm down." I said to the mage.

She kept talking, like usual, "How can I calm down, actually how can you be calm, Eve? Haven't you forgotten what happened that last time we saw Elsword?"

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Elsword and Add were leading the demon army, attacking me and Aisha. They infused a demon eye into my right side, making me become one of them, slowly. Plus, Elsword sounded like he forgot who I was...

**-flashback-**

_"Elsword?" I said, to the red-head that had demon eyes._

_He answered me, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"_

_"D-did you forget me?" I replied, tears slowly dropping._

_"Elsword, how can you forget Eve? You liked her!" Aisha said._

**-end of flashback-**

"Eve?" Aisha said.

I looked at her, smiling, "I'm fine, Aisha. I wonder why Elsword and Add didn't remember us."

Aisha smiled at me, "Me too. Well Camilla, what do we need to do?"

Camilla answered her, "Well, find them. Bring them here, then Aisha can help cure them."

Aisha and I nodded.

Camilla kept talking, as always, "Eve, you will go find Elsword, Aisha, go find Add. Have your normal teams go with you."

I nodded, "Okay, now I'll take my leave."

I left the room, going to my dorm annd laid on my bed.

_Elsword, did you really forget me?_

* * *

**me: there owo it's short, gomen * - ***

**elsword: not again... -.-**

**me: -slaps- sry for not having any inspiration atm...**

**rena: well plz review, i hope you guys likes my cookies :3**

**me: btw this title just popped into my head, no inspiration :3**

**ara: now bye!**


	3. True Feelings

**me: you guys are slowly liking this story, cool! :DD**

**elsword: you better make it longer...**

**me: -slaps-**

**rena: yeah, i'm really getting used to this...**

**me: this time, it's going to be elsword pov!**

* * *

chapter two: true feelings

I was sitting down, think about her. Eve, the girl I loved, before I became a demon, well, I still loved her.

But I can't be with her...

"Elsword!"

I faced the voice, seeing a silver spiky haired boy.

"What is it, Add?"

He sighed and sat down, next to me.

"Why do we have to pretend to be a full demon? You injured Eve by doing that..."

Eve...

**-flashback-**

_"Elsword?"_

_I stared at the silver-haired nasod girl, I was surrounded by demonic aura._

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

_I lied to her, I knew her... I loved her..._

_A purple-haired girl yelled back at me._

_"How can you forget Eve? You loved her!"_

_I know I love her, but for her sake, I had to do this..._

_"Demons, attack them!"_

_The demons ran towards them, aiming for Eve. After they grabbed her, they ripped out her eye, infusing it with a demon eye._

**-flashback ends-**

Why?! Why did they do that? All I wanted was them to leave, but they kept fighting and now Eve will become a demon like me...

I really loved her, but I'm now a demon...

"Elsword?"

I woke up from my thoughts and looked at Add.

"Don't you miss Ara, Add?"

He nodded, "Yes, I really do, I loved her."

I smiled and walked off, "I'm going to go to my room, to rest."

"Okay then, talk to you later."

I nodded and laid in my bed.

Eve? Do you still love me? I really love you, but I can't be with you...

"Elsword?"

I hear that voice, am I dreaming? The voice of the one I missed, I loved.

I faced the voice, which was next to the wide and opened window. There was a silver-haired girl there, her gentle amber eyes stared into my crimson red eyes.

"Eve..."

* * *

**me: TO BE CONTINUED :D**

**elsword: WHY?!**

**me: cause :3**

**rena: that was a cliffhanger, elsword :P**

**me: now bye :DD**

**elsword: it's short-(slap!)**

**me: -slaps- shut up, i know it was short but still, it was good o3o**

**ara: someone plz read her newest story :3 she's getting depressed**

**me: i-im n-not!**

**elsword: then don't stutter...**

**me: BYE! review please *-***


	4. Back to Square One

**me: um... hi?**

**elsword: you updated hella late!**

**me: sry... i had a project DX besides i just graduated last week so shadap**

**rena: congratz!**

**me: tanks you (:**

**elsword: well people still complaining :P**

**me: i can see that owo**

**aisha: let's start!**

**me: eve's pov guys :3**

* * *

chapter three: back to square one

"Eve?"

I saw him, and heard his voice as he called my name.

"Elsword? Do you remember me?"

He sighed, then smiled like old times.

"Of course you idiot. I never forgot you."

I ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Why did you lie then!"

He smiled, "I had to, I didn't want to hurt you, Eve."

I stared at you, a little mad, "You still hurt me, Elsword! You made me think you forgot me. Plus, my eye!"

I started to cry and he panicked.

"I-i'm s-sorry! I-i didn't m-mean it!"

I looked at him, smiling.

"Then kiss me."

He blushed, making me smile even more.

"F-fine."

He crashed his lips onto mine, and we looked each other in the eyes.

After a couple moments, we let go, blushing heavily.

"Elsword?"

"Yeah, Eve?"

"Can you and Add come back to us?"

"Sure..."

* * *

**me: there ouo**

**elsword: still short...**

**me: too bad**

**rena: bye!**

**me: yeah, bye. love to write more but cant DX**

**eve: bye bye! and please review c:**


	5. No Cure

**me: hi c:**

**elsword: fast update? o-o**

**me: im just gonna complete this story in a couple more chapters ouo**

**elsword: dang it!**

**me: -.- *slaps***

**rena: well start? elsword pov?**

**me: nope cx its... aisha (:**

* * *

chapter four: no cure

Thanks to Eve, we retrieved Elsword and Add back from the demon army.

I glanced at Eve, who was smiling like back then. The couple probably had some lovey-dovey get back together party by themselves. I mentally shrugged.

Then I look at Camilla, who had no expression on her face, unusual.

"Camilla?"

She quickly answered me, "Yes, Aisha?"

I stood up, smiling lightly. "I'm going to go research to find a cure for this disease."

Camilla smiled brightly, "Go ahead, dear."

I walked out of the room, walking to the library.

I heard noises coming from the library.

"I missed you, Add."

"Me too, Ara."

There was a lot of moans of pleasure, I just shrugged it off and went searching for books.

"Demons, demons, demons..."

"Aisha-tan~"

A small over-sized purple bat was in front of me, flapping its wings to stay in the air.

"What is it, Angkor?"

"Lemme help you~"

"No."

"Why not?" He started to to drop fake tears, like usual.

"You're just gonna ask me to do perverted things. Not happening."

"Man. She found out."

I sensed another presence near me and looked around.

"Raven?"

The ebony-haired 27-year old smiled at me, waving happily, "Hello, Aisha."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just came to read."

I smirked, "You sure?"

"Fine. I came to see you."

He still likes me...

"I'm going to busy though."

I took all the book about demons and teleported off to my room, disappearing from Raven's amber eyes.

"Angkor, help me read these books," setting half the books I took in front of the little over0sized perverted purple bat.

"Fine, fine, Aisha-tan~"

I put on my purple reading glasses and started to read.

There's nothing about a cure. Has Camilla been lying to us?

"Angkor, does it say anything about a cure in your set of books?"

The fat bat shook his head, "No, Aisha-tan."

Is there even a cure?

"Angkor, you're a demon bat. Is there a found cure for demons?"

"None that I know of. I know there's ways to become a demon, but none to cure them."

Did Camilla know there was no cure?

I quickly ran out of my room, with Angkor following by my side. I arrived at Camilla's office, and opened the door.

Eve was still there with her.

"Camilla."

"Yes, dear?"

I took a deep breath, then spoke seriously.

"Is there a cure for demons?"

Camilla sat there, and didn't say a word...

_Is there even a cure for demons? If there isn't, what was the purpose of bring Elsword and Add back?_

* * *

**me: there :x**

**elsword: still short.**

**me: shut. up.**

**aisha: yay, i got my own chapter :D**

**rena: i want one T-T**

**me: maybe later :3**

**eve: i smiled .-.**

**me: anyways bye! you guys can go guess what ara and add were doing in the library XD**

**ara: review please c:**


	6. Truth Revealed

**me: hello c:**

**elsword: ur back? -.-**

**aisha: shut up, eldork :P**

**me: yeah! -slaps elsword-**

**rena: i somehow no longer feel bad for elsword anymore...**

**eve: letsh go?**

**me: its... eve's pov :P, sry elsword c:**

**elsword: you are so not sorry.**

**me: watever.**

* * *

chapter five: truth revealed

"Is there actually a cure for demons?" Aisha asked Camilla.

I wonder why Aisha asked that. Didn't Camilla tell us to go find Elsword and Add for that sole reason? Then why isn't Camilla answering her?

Aisha's eyes stared straight at Camilla, waiting for her reply.

"No, there isn't a cure."

There's no cure?!

"If there was no cure in the first place, why tell us to bring them back?!" I yelled.

"This might be your last chance to be with them, before you all become demons."

"Camilla, have you been infected like us?" Aisha asked.

Camilla smiled, "I have been infected for years, except I've been taking mediciation. But I've pasted my limit. I'm soon going to corrupt like you all."

I ran off, without saying a word.

"Eve?" Aisha said, as I ran. I could barely hear her.

Why? Why was there no cure? Why? Why do we need to suffer...

I was in my room, crying. Tears wouldn't stop falling from my face.

"Eve?"

I heard a familiar red-head's voice and I looked at him.

"Eve? What's wrong?"

"There..."

"There what?"

"There's no cure for us!" I yelled.

"What?"

"W-what did you say, Eve?"

Rena and Chung popped into my room.

"There's no cure, Rena... We're going to become demons no matter what."

Chung stared at me, emotionless.

Ara and Add came in, quiet.

"Repeat what you said, Eve. Repeat it, like it's the truth." Ara spoke quietly.

"There's no cure, Ara! We will become demons. There's no cure!"

Add quickly hugged Ara, as the gumiho started to cry.

Raven just stood there, silent.

Aisha walked in as well, looking at me.

"Why did Camilla deceive us?" Elsword said.

Aisha smiled slightly, "She wanted you guys to have the best moments in your life before you corrupt."

Raven ran out the room, while the rest of us followed.

He disappeared, then we spotted him next to the bridge that connected us to the rest of Elrios.

Aisha stared at him with disbelief, "No, Raven!"

Raven smiled at us, "I love you Aisha. I love you all dearly as well."

He dropped himself, off the bridge into the sea.

"Raven!" Aisha cried. She fell to her knees, just like me, tear kept falling from her face.

"Only if I told him sooner... I love you, Raven... Don't leave me..."

* * *

**me: dun. dun. dun...**

**aisha: srsly..**

**raven: why did i die?**

**me: cuz i felt like it c:**

**elsword: ugh...**

**ara: u said no one was gonna die**

**me: i changed my mind c:**

**rena: .-.**

**chung: o-o**

**me: c:**

**eve: great, death... why?**

**me: it's more exciting. anyways bye bye c:**

**elsword: dont tell me..**

**me: someone's gonna die next c:**

**elsword: dang it!**

**eve: .-.**

**me: now bye bye c: probably will post next chapter in a couple hours =-= *has nothing to do* review please *-***


	7. Regrets

**me: back owo**

**elsword: nuuuu, more dying TT^TT**

**me: c:**

**rena: .-.**

**me: dont worry rena-tan, you wont die.**

**rena: really? :D**

**me: yet. :3**

**rena: -.-**

**me: anyways letsh start =-= aisha's pov c:**

* * *

chapter six: regrets

Why didn't I tell him... Raven, I love you...

"Aisha..."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I stared at Eve, "If only you guys were like me..."

Rena looked at me, "Why?"

Angkor replied for me, "She can't get corrupted since she made a contract with me. She's practically a demon already."

Eve glared at me, "You won't suffer..."

"I. Just. Did."

I ran off, didn't Eve understand?

Why didn't I protect them in the first place? Why didn't I save Raven? Why? Why? Why?

I laid in my bed, crying.

"Aisha?"

I looked at the door, seeing Rena and Chung.

"What is it?"

"It's not your fault for how we are. It's our own fault."

"But I could have told you!"

"You've already helped us enough, Aisha. You helped us when there was a demon cloud in us..."

"But, Eve is right. I won't suffer from this."

"But you're suffering from us. If we leave you, you'll be alone."

She walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Aisha, no matter what happens, I will always be with you forever."

"How?"

"In there," she pointed at my chest, "your heart will always have a memory of us all."

"Thank you, Rena. For always being there for me."

"We're friends, Aisha. I'll always be there for you."

"Aisha!"

I looked at the door once again. Eve looked at me, filled with fear.

"Ara and Add disappeared!"

I ran out my room, with the others following me. "Angkor!"

"Yes?"

"Where are those two?"

"They're nearby, I'll lead you."

We followed Angkor to the training room.

I saw Add and Ara, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Add."

"I love you too, Ara."

They closed their eyes, in their hands had a knife.

"No!" I screamed.

They stabbed each other, spatting out blood. Their bodies, stopped moving.

I fell to the ground once more.

"Why?!"

Why, why are they all doing this...

* * *

**me: dun. dun. dun.**

**elsword: now those two?**

**me: yep.**

**ara and add: .-.**

**me: at least you guys had ur moment together owo**

**ara and add: =3= fine..**

**rena: now im buddies with aisha?**

**me: i guess?**

**eve: .-.**

**me: now bye! and review c:**


	8. I've Sprouted My Wings

**me: back again c:**

**elsword: 3 chapters in one day...**

**me: i might just finish it today..**

**elsword: the story?**

**me: yesh.**

**rena: .-.**

**me: jk, ill finish it like by this week c:**

**aisha: great owo**

**me: now... rena's pov c:**

**rena: yush *-***

* * *

chapter seven: i've sprouted my wings

I glanced at Aisha. Why are they all doing this? Well I actually know. They rather die than become a demon. Same for me, but I don't want to make Aisha suffer.

"Why?" Aisha screamed.

Eve just stared, emotionlessly like before Elsword and Add came back.

Elsword wrapped his arms, around her. "Don't worry, Eve. I won't leave you."

I grabbed Chung with me and walked towards my room.

The others followed us, quietly.

"What is it, Rena?"

"Nothing. I just want to be close to you."

We arrived in my room, and we all sat on my bed.

Camilla walked in, looking at us,

"Where's Raven, Add and Ara?"

I looked at her, depressingly.

"They died."

Camilla stared at me, "W-what?"

Aisha continued the conversation.

"Raven fell off the bridge then Add and Ara stabbed each other."

"Why?"

Eve glared at Camilla, "Why do you think they did that?!"

Camilla looked at us, "I'm so sorry."

Chung left the room, looking at us. "Rena, come with me. And no one follow us."

I nodded, following him towards the entrance of the building.

"Rena, I love you."

"Chung, please don't.."

"I'm sorry, Rena..."

I looked at him, "Did you gain your wings first?"

He smiled at me, "I sprouted my wings right after you accepted my love."

He put the gun next to his head, "I love you, Rena."

_Bang!_

"Chung... Chung!"

Tears fell from my face as I fell to my knees.

"I love you Chung! I will always love you!"

Someone wrapped their arms around me, "Rena, please be okay."

Aisha...

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't, Aisha. I promise."

Chung... I will always see you in me..

* * *

**me: there :x**

**chung: now me?**

**rena: .-.**

**aisha: .-.**

**eve: .-.**

**elsword: .-.**

**ara: .-.**

**add: .-.**

**raven: .-.**

**elesis: am i even in this story?**

**me: i dont remember... i dont think so c: now cya later c: and review plz c:**


	9. Goodbye World

**me: this will be my last chapter for today c:**

**elsword: and one more death**

**me: i guess?**

**eve: .-.**

**aisha: .-.**

**me: letsh start with Camilla's pov c:**

**elsword: da hell?!**

**me: this chapter ish gonna be really short c:**

* * *

chapter eight: goodbye world

This is all my fault. If I told them the truth, they wouldn't have done this.

First Raven, then Ara and Add and now Chung...

It's all my fault.

"Eve, Elsword, Aisha, Rena..."

They looked at me as I smiled at them.

"I'm very sorry."

Eve glared at me, "Are you going to watch us all die?"

Elsword just looked at me. Aisha stayed silent, hugging Rena while Rena was still crying.

I smiled again, "No."

I used fire magic and burned my body. Goodbye world. Life will always be unfair.

"Camilla!" I heard they cry their last words, before I turn into ashes...

_Goodbye world._

* * *

**elsword: tooooo short**

**me: i said it was short.**

**aisha: .-.**

**eve: .-.**

**rena: .-.**

**elsword: .-.**

**me: c:**

**rena: are u happy for urself?**

**me: but but, ur mean, Rena TT^TT**

**aisha: oh well, i guess we're all going to die..**

**me: maybe :3**

**aisha: ugh..**

**me: bye bye c: i will post another chapter tmrw =w= and review c:**


	10. Goodbye My Love

chapter nine: goodbye my love

"Camilla!"

I watched as our leader burned herself to death. Why did she do that? Did she blame herself for our comrades' deaths? Probably.

I fell to the ground, crying. With me was only Elsword, Aisha and Rena. Us four remain.

"Please... No one die anymore..." I sobbed loudly.

Elsword came to me and hugged me, "I will always love you, Eve..."

**Bang!**

I no longer felt Elsword's touch.

"Elsword?!"

A shot. He's been shot! I looked around seeing a elf with a bow.

"Chloe..."

Rena looked at Chloe, getting her bow.

**Bang!**

Chloe fell, her body was no longer moving.

"Elsword?!"

I look at him, "Elsword, don't leave me..."

He smiled at me, caressing my face, "Eve... I will always love you."

He started to cough out blood. "No!"

He kept looking at me, "Maybe, I deserved it... For leaving you... And making you like this.."

"Please... Elsword, don't leave me.."

He smiled at me one last time, "Goodbye, my love..."

_Why?!_

* * *

**me: owo (totally was in Eve's pov)**

**eve: ._.**

**elsword: now me?!**

**me: :3**

**rena: -.-**

**aisha: .-.**

**me: last chapter is coming next c:**

**eve, rena and aisha: oh no!**

**me: :D**

**eve: ._. what have you planned for us?**

**me: you will find out soon c:**

**rena: chloe died instantly o-o**

**me: needed someone to kill elsword so... I chose Chloe c:**

**chloe: elf abuse T-T**

**me: shut up o3o**

**rena: bye T-T watch as me, eve and aisha somehow die...**

**me: bye bye :D (and review, ppl will complain how short it is c:)**


	11. Restarting Life

chapter ten: restarting life

There was only three people left: Rena, Aisha and Eve. The kicking elven archer, the dark mage and the Goddess of Justice, a Nasod, was left alone on this island filled with death.

"Elsword..." The silver-haired nasod said, sobbing.

Losing her friends and leader was already enough, but she then lost her true love. How could she live now? Besides, she'll eventually become a demon. Beside her was Rena and Aisha, her two closest friends, who also grieved for their own love and their close friends.

Raven, who died first, loved Aisha. Aisha secretly loved him back but never told him. By the time he died by falling off the bridge, she finally noticed her true feelings to the nasod-hybrid. But it was too late, he already left and his existence was gone.

Ara and Add, they truly loved each other, even when Add pretended to be a demon. They killed each other by stabbing each other at the same time, leaving the rest speechless. Eve and especially Aisha, their group leader, grieved the most. Those two were the cheerful and happiness of the whole gang.

Chung, Rena's true love, whom she asked him if he had wings when they first met. He told her to follow him as he killed himself with one shot to the head. She was happy that he gained his wings after she found herself loving him. But he left her, after that shot in the head...

Camilla, the gang's leader, whom blamed herself for causing this mess, burned herself to death. She knew that there was no cure and she was also becoming a demon like them. She survived this whole time using medication but she lost hope in finding a cure. After being blamed over and over and blaming herself, she gave in and burned herself.

Elsword, Eve's love, whom was corrupted with Add and caused Eve to gain a demon eye. Eve took him back and was happy to be with him once again. He comforted her when she broke down into tears but he ended up being killed by Chloe. Rena one-shot the pink-haired dark elf, but it was too late. Elsword said his last words to Eve before leaving her for good.

"Um... ma'am?"

A fat purple fat appeared in front of them, flapping his wings just to stay in the air.

Aisha stared at him, "What is it, Angkor?"

"I found a cure."

The three girls stared at him, "Now?!"

"I'm sorry for the wait, I can see that your friends have perished but I found a cure."

There was a cure, somehow...

"If you two would like, you may save yourselves and live happily with Aisha."

Should they choose to survive? Their friends died thinking there was no cure. Shouldn't they just die with their friends or survive?

"Cure us, please." Eve spoke.

"Eve?" Rena and Aisha looked at the nasod.

"I'm positive Elsword would want us to do this. Same for Chung and Raven. Please cure us Angkor."

"Then I shall cure all three of you."

Aisha was confused, "All three?"

Angkor smiled at the dark mage, "Aisha, it was fun being with you, teasing you. But it is time for us to say farewell. I will end the contract and you three can live somewhere happily."

Eve and Rena looked at Angkor, "We rather live here."

Angkor looked at them back, "Well then, I will tell all the demons to leave this place and let you three live peacefully."

Aisha smiled at her familiar, "Thank you, Angkor."

"No. Thank you, Aisha. Because of you, I know what happiness is. This is the least that I can do, before I leave you."

Angkor then smiled one last time at them and did some spell, curing all the demon clouds and destorying any possible way for them to reproduce, then he disappeared.

The island was back to its original state, pure and pretty like long ago.

"Now what do we do?" Rena asked.

Eve and Aisha smiled at their friend, "Live life and be happy!"

The three friends laughed and was happy...

* * *

**me: THE END~**

**eve, aisha and rena: you didn't kill us O_O**

**me: nope :3**

**eve: now what?**

**me: -will write a sequel-**

**aisha: ._. no death right?**

**me: nope c:**

**rena: GOOD!**

**me: c: anyways the sequel will probably really short, only 2 or 3 chapter at max. maybe 4, i dont know.**

**eve, aisha and rena: bye bye c:**

**me: cya soon in the sequel c:**


End file.
